


Interrupted - Angel Visits

by Tickette



Series: Interruptions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel visits at the wrong time, Dean is good with his mouth, M/M, Stress Relief, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam is getting some much-needed stress relief and Cas comes for a visit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Interruptions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885279
Kudos: 80





	Interrupted - Angel Visits

Sam laid his head back on the headrest. He needed to relax. He was too tense and despite Dean's ministrations, Sam was still wound up. 

The heat of the southern summer was wilting everything.  _ Why did they stop here? _

Sam moaned and gently stroked the bobbing head. Dean's mouth worked up and down Sam's dick in a lazy rhythm. Sam wished the air conditioning was working.

"Dean," Sam started and moaned when he felt Dean reach the base.

_ How the fuck did he do that? _

Sam had tried but he could not deep throat, yet. Sam slowly felt the tension start to leave his body. Sam closed his eyes and let himself focus on Dean's mouth on his dick. 

"Yes," Sam breathed, rocking his hips in time with Dean's head. He felt the tingles, the shooting pulses, the build-up.

_ Dean is always right. This is what I-- _

"Hello, Sam."

Sam shot up, turning to see Castiel sitting in the back seat. "What the fuck!"

Dean had not ceased his actions. He did snicker a bit at Sam's attempt to still him.

"You should call first!" Sam exclaimed. He tried to pull his brother off his dick but Dean did not have a lot of hair to grab for that action. Evil, Dean swirled his tongue making Sam shiver. Sam ended up looking down with a glare. "Dean, Castiel is here."

Sam turned to the Angel and gave a nod and glanced down. The Angel frowned, well frowned more, and leaned forward. He gasped and sat back.

"I came at an awkward time." Castiel looked away from Sam.

Sam, despite his initial reaction, just shrugged. If Dean did not want to stop then why should Sam not enjoy it? He laid back again letting the sensations engulf him once more.

"I should-"

Dean took that moment to sit up. Sam groaned at the loss but was placated by Dean stroking him while he talked.

"Hiya Cas. What you know?" Dean grinned.

"I, I'm, I…" Castiel was flustered. "Hello, Dean." He glanced at Dean and looked away.

Dean's grin widened when Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you want, Cas?" Sam asked, impatient. He wanted the mouth back.

Castiel blinked as Dean lowered his head. "I'm interrupting…" he said and with the flutter of wings, he was gone.

Sam smiled with a sigh as Dean continued where he left off. He should have been embarrassed but he was the boy with the demon blood, so what else should the angels expect.

Sam shouted when he came, exploding into his brother's mouth. He grabbed Dean by the head and pumped him full. He felt as Dean drank down his cum and licked him clean when Sam collapsed back.

Shortly Dean pulled off and sat up. He smiled at his now drowsy and extremely satisfied undone brother. Sam tried to smile but his brain would not function.

Dean chuckled and started the car. "Cas should call first."


End file.
